


Winter Comforts (Fan Comic)

by summerartist



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, cold urticaria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerartist/pseuds/summerartist
Summary: Fan Comic- Aziraphale tries to coax a hibernating demon out of the house. It becomes an ordeal.





	1. Plans Made




	2. Crowley's Arrival




	3. Suspicious




	4. Snap




	5. Arm In Arm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment. It helps keep me motivated. <3


	6. Starting To Explain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: So, uh, I have this allergy to the cold-  
Someone: Oh yeah, I “hate” the cold too. (laughing)  
Me: (that face that Kermit makes whenever he’s incredibly frustrated)  
*********


	7. Transported




	8. Covers




	9. Antiquated




	10. Priorities




	11. Warmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this comic came out in a satisfactory way. Since the seasons are changing my hands were a bit too swollen to draw. Thanks for reading and may you stay comfortable. ^^
> 
> Fanart blog: summerartist on tumblr


End file.
